papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda T.
"Welcome to Portabella Outpost! Forgive me if I say that, as the sherrif, I don't hope to see you too often." '' '' Linda T. is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Linda T. is a female toad, and she is the sherrif/head of the police force of Portabella Outpost. Her name is based off of the naming convention of Toads in the Paper Mario series, with the last name being an abbreviated "T". *48% Aegis **+ Steadfastness, Conviction **- Stubborness *32% Concord **+ Perception, Intuition **- Depression *20% Mend **+ Selflessness, Empathy **- Insecurity 'Distinguishing Features' *Purple shroom cap with white dots, with a few strands of blond hair. *Blue jeans, with a pink button down blouse and a black leather vest. *Trusty yo-yo, carried while on the job. Personality The job of sherrif and police chief of Portabella Outpost requries a lot of responsibility, perception, and tact. Linda T. has these qualities in spades. She lives in a small, one-room house adjacent to the Portabella Police Station, and heads straight to her office every morning (after eating a healthy breakfast, of course). As good as she is about catching bandits and dealing with roustabouts at the sarsparilla bar, she likes it peaceful. A day where she can sit back and read the newspaper is a good day for her. She doesn't particularly like the laziness implied by it; she just likes the fact that all is well. When duty calls, however, Linda is always the first at the scene. Armed with her yo-yo and her wits and a handful of her most trusted lieutenants, no crime scene goes unsolved when she's around. The townsfolk are indebted to her, and consider it the height of their day when she's at work. She has a calculating look on her face reserved only for the field; when she's got it on, everyone knows that the problem will get solved. She's a fixer, and the townsfolk know it. The crime rate is at one of the lowest it's ever been because of her. Linda doesn't really like to be paraded for her efforts, though. Not because she's humble, although that is a big part of it. While she's aware of her skill, she's also a fair bit insecure. Even when she's shaking hands with Mayor Turtwell himself, she can't help but feel like she's being judged. She'll nitpick her own behavior until she finds fault, which will then haunt her for days on end. She knows how much of the town relies on her, and she can get scared that she'll somehow screw up on a major scale and ruin something. More often than not, however, a good chase or a solved mystery is usually enough to get her head out of the stormclouds. Backstory Linda was born in Portabella Outpost, and was in the top of her class at the schoolhouse. One day, a gang of Goomba bandits attacked the schoolhouse during the day, thinking there was treasure buried under the playground. All the kids hid under the desks, including Linda. In a matter of minutes, the police arrived and caught all of the bandits. It was at that moment, filled with awe and amazement, that Linda decided to pursue a career in law enforcement. She went to a police academy in a big city, graduated, and moved back to Portabella and joined the police force. Eventually, she was promoted to the head of the department and given the title of Sherrif. After a year or so on the job, Linda was awoken in the middle of the night by one of her deputies to shocking news: a stockade of dynamite had been detonated inside a newly-opened a saloon, and the flames of the explosion were beginning to spread to the surroudning buldings With the help of some determined townsfolk, Linda was able to extinguish the fires and get everyone out of the saloon before it crumbled to the ground; its support beams turned to charcoal. Thankfully, there were no casualties, but the fact that Linda wasn't able to save the building haragued her for days on end. That incident was years in the past, but she'll occasionally have nightmares about the smoking wreckage of the saloon. Relationships BANDANIEL : On one of her first days on the job, Linda was lazily flipping a coin in her office. After a few flips, Linda gave the coin a fairly high flip...only it didn't come down. What descended instead was Bandaniel. He introduced himself as the ghost of an old sherrif, who had advised generations of sherrifs before Linda. Since then, he occasionally shows up unnanounced in Linda's office to offer either blunt criticism or begrudging praise on her job performance. Linda doesn't take kindly to his bluntness, and his unwavering opinions on a number of sensitive topics, but she also has a deep respect for his experience and his conviction. She's gotten some very good advice from him, and if she needs his assistance, he's only a coin toss away. DENIM JOE /BRICK : It's not often that a week goes by where Linda doesn't have to deal with a disturbance complaint regarding Joe's pyrotechnic escapades. Whether it's a Roman candle sent flying through a window or a clothesline set ablaze, he always seems to be causing trouble. While Linda is irritated by his constant irresponsibiity, she's always sympathetic when he offers his deepest and sincerest apologies, even though she knows full well he'll be back at it within days. As for Brick, she admires his insight, which often stops Joe's situations from getting even worse. She's always there whenever he does a rodeo show, cheering him on. LADYBUG LOGAN : Linda wishes every day that Logan would do something illegal so that she would have an excuse to throw him in the slammer. His constant attempts to woo her and his disrespect towards the police force have gotten on her nerves time and time again. Whenever he's around, Linda's main priority is to avoid him. SHELDON TURTWELL : Linda has met Turtwell on a number of occasions, usually when he commends her on a large job well done. Linda approves of the work he does as mayor, although she's a little worried about his wistful mannerism. She's tried a number of times to ask him what constantly worries him, but he refuses to give an answer. It's anyone's guess as to how she would react if she knew about his secret... Category:Fan Characters Category:Portabella Outpost